Shift Brace
The is one of Kamen Rider Drive's transformation devices. In this case, being the device that holds Drive's Shift Cars as a remote for his Drive Driver. Functionality To transform, the user must first use a Type Shift Car and turn the key on the Drive Driver. Afterwards, once the selected Shift Car is rotated into its Lever Mode, it must be inserted forwardly into the Shift Brace via the until the tip of the Shift Car hits the . Once the Shift Car is set, the user must hold the car and lift it up and down back into the Shift Landing Panel to finish the transformation sequence into Kamen Rider Drive, right after the Drive Driver announces and the corresponding Type used. The Shift Cars that are able to change Drive's Type forms can only be used until transformed. After transforming with a Type Shift Car, the user has the option to switch between different other Shift Cars. To do so, the user must turn the Advanced Ignition, pull the used Shift Car out, convert the selected Shift Car to Lever Mode, insert it back into the Shift Brace, and repeate the same lifting action. This would change the base tire from the Type, or any previous tire used before, and cause the Drive Driver to announce and then the corresponding Shift Car used. If the Shift Car that is being used is lifted at least once, the user will be given a power boost, while the Drive Driver says either the Type used if a Type Change Shift Car is currently in use (ex. "Type Formula" would be "Formula") or the last name of a Tire Exchange Shift Car (ex. "Hooking Wrecker" would be "Wrecker"). Depending on the amount of times it is lifted, the Drive Driver repeats itself that many times, up to three, while also initiating different functions. To initiate a finishing attack, Drive must turn the Advanced Ignition and press the button on the Shift Brace, which makes the Drive Driver announce with a revving noise being looped. Lifting the Shift Car afterwards would then give Drive an exceeding amount of power, as well as cause the Drive Driver to announce and then the corresponding Shift Car used. Though in the case of Shift Dead Heat, which doesn't have a Lever Mode, the Drive Driver instead just announces when the Igniter is pressed. Drive may now release the power gained in any way he wishes, unless the Shift Car does not comply. This is shown when Shinnosuke couldn't utilize the Dream Vegas Shift Car's Full Throttle, as he didn't get a jackpot. In order to have the Drive Driver cancel the transformation, Drive must remove the Shift Car currently placed in the Shift Brace and press the Igniter. Sometimes, after a victorious battle, the Drive Driver would say as a compliment to the user's great job. While Drive is in civilian form, the Shift Brace can either act as a navigator or receive messages. Gallery Special Abilities ProtoDrive punching.png|Type Speed Prototype: Acceleration and fast punching Drive's Inner Ninja.jpg|Type Speed Shadow: Duplication and energy shuriken BigJusticeCage.jpg|Type Speed Hunter: Energy Prison Monster EnergyPoison.png|Type Speed Hunter: Green Energy Prison (fused with the Monster) Drive's Separation Anxiety.jpg|Type Speed Cab: Teleportation portal Type Technic's Analyzing Ability.jpg|Type Technic: Machine analyzing Type Technic's Dual Vision.jpg|Type Technic: Secondary vision Type Technic's Precision Power.jpg|Type Technic: Combat precision So THERE's the Gravity.png|Type Technic Gravity: Gravitational well Full Throttle Finishers Proto-Drive kick.png|Type Speed Prototype: SpeeDrop Drive's Rider Kick.jpg|Type Speed: SpeeDrop (Normal ver.) Tridoron SpeeDrop.png|Type Speed: SpeeDrop (Tridoron ver.) Falcon Punch Drive ver..jpg|Type Speed Hunter: JustiSmash (Normal ver.) Monster Hunter FT.png|Type Speed Hunter: JustiSmash (Monster mix ver.) DreamVegas3.png|Type Speed Vegas: Million Attack Monster FullThrottle.png|Type Speed Monster: MonsCrush CQ Healing.png|Type Speed Doctor Rumble Dump FullThrottle.png|Type Wild Dump: DriRumble Technic Rescue Down.PNG|Type Technic Braver: Rescue Down DeadHeatRiderKick.jpg|Type Dead Heat: Dead Heat Drop DeadHeatDropFlare.png|Type Dead Heat Flare: Dead Heat Drop Wpid-20150313083556.jpg|Type Formula: Formula Drop Notes *The Shift Brace resembles part of an automatic transmission shifter. *If a Viral Core is used in the DX Shift Brace, instead of reading it like normal, it causes the Drive Driver to announce . **However, in episode 0, Kamen Rider Proto-Drive is able to read the memories of defeated Roidmudes by inserting a Viral Core into the Shift Brace. The Drive Driver will only announce "Dangerous" if a damaged Viral Core is used, otherwise it will play the memories without making any announcement. Considering Chaser's form as a Roidmude, Proto-Zero, this may be a function exclusive to Proto-Drive. -Over-Time- Kamen Rider Drive Secret Mission - Type Zero -C1F75C19-.mkv snapshot 10.44 -2015.02.13 01.26.53-.jpg|Proto-Drive inserting the Bat Viral into his Shift Brace... ProtoDrive memory reading.png|so that he can read Roidmude 005's memory External Links *TV Asahi's page on the Shift Brace Category:Transformation Gear Category:Arsenal (Drive) Category:Bracelet device